Controlled devices such as TVs, disk players, computers, video recorders, set-top boxes and the like are often sold with remote commanders (RC). A RC can be manipulated by a person to wirelessly transmit, typically by infrared or radiofrequency, input commands to a UI generated by the controlled device. The input commands to the UI cause the controlled device to execute a function such as change channel, change volume, present another UI, change an input source, etc.
As understood herein, after providing a controlled device with RC in the marketplace, a manufacturer might develop new RC features and/or technology. However, as also understood herein, such an after market RC might require the controlled device to support a new UI that the controlled device does not have.